


Give Me Love (Larry Stylinson AU)

by larrygasmz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygasmz/pseuds/larrygasmz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ "I never thought I'd see you again."<br/>"I promised I would come back." ~</p><p>Where Harry moves away while Louis and him are involved at a young age and Louis' world falls apart. </p><p>[This story is kinda like Photographer!Harry & Insecure!Louis] </p><p>-Warning: Swearing, Sexual/Graphic Scenes, Drug Use, Consuming of Alcohol.  Xx-larrygasmz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .:prologue:.

I giggled slightly as my best friend nuzzled his nose in my neck, taking it in that he was sniffing me. As I felt the goose bumps start to rise, he stood back and gave me a warm smile. He wiggled his eye brows as I burst into another fit of giggles. He lightly chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his chest. My smile was pressed onto his chest. I sighed and pressed my ear into his chest, right where his heart beat was, and started to listen to the soothing, rhythmical beat. He rested his chin into my head and rubbed the back of my neck.

“I really don’t want you to leave, Haz…” I said into his chest. I really didn’t. I remember how we met. My mum, my step-dad, my sister, Lottie and I were living in a simple cottage home far away from the city. The city was a terrible place for me. It was loud and there are a lot of people who we don’t know. They could tell you they are a teacher, but then you find out they had been in jail for a few years for attempted murder. School was precisely close and the market was just around the corner. We were the only ones in the little neighborhood. Until, a few months after we moved in, a little boy with his mum and his sister, moved in right across the street. I only saw him when he went outside to get the mail, but I always sat in my room and looked out the window for him. He must have been like one or two years younger than me. One day, I was playing football with my little sister in the front yard, and the little boy had walked out with his sister. His sister had noticed us, gave us a big grin and waved. My little sister smiled back and waved, their mum had walked out and smiled at her children.

“Boo, Lottie, are you out here?” My mum shouted, opening the front door.

“Over here, mum!” Lottie giggled, waving her hands in the air, grasping mum’s attention.

Mum took notice in the family across the street and waved at them. The other mother waved back as my mum rushed over to them, with me and Lots following close behind. 

“I believe we have never met, how rude of me!” My mum gasped shaving the woman’s hand.

“Oh don’t fret. We have been quite busy with moving in and all,” she said as I hid behind mum’s leg, peeking through the long crack in between her legs. The little boy, with curly hair, waved at me as I smiled and blushed, “I’m Anne.”

“Jay. Tomlinson. This is my son Louis and my daughter Charlotte.”

“I’m Gemma, this little pork is Harold.” 

“No! It’s Harry!”

My mum laughed and I giggled as Harry huffed. “Well it’s nice to meet you,” mum said. 

Since that day Harry and I became closer and closer. So close that when we were 13, our parents actually asked us if we were secretly dating… The thing is, we actually were. 

Now I am 16 and Harry is 15. Robin, Harry’s new found step-dad got a promotion on work. Sadly that promotion has to take place in New York. That’s 3,271 miles away from Doncaster. 

“I promise I will come back, Boo. We always said we would go to UNI together and then we would travel the world. I would take pictures and you would pose in them,” he said lifting his head from my head. 

“And I want that… But you have to promise okay?” I said separating our bodies. “And we have to Skype or text every day!”  
“Okay, Boo. I promise.” 

He kept that promise. We did Skype every day, we did text every day. Until, naturally we just kinda stopped. I don’t know how but it just kinda happened really. Harry apparently had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. That’s when I just shut everyone out. I always secretly loved him, but then he had a partner.  
During the time that Harry was gone, I had met Niall, an exchange student from Ireland, in my school. Strangely we became friends with the most popular guy in school, Liam and his best friend Zayn. They are the only ones who know about Harry. The only ones who will ever know about Harry.  
Mom got pregnant twice. The first pregnancy was Felicity; the second one was with the twins, Daisy and Phoebe. Living in a house filled with females sure did affect my… flamboyantness? 

Bullying was a big part in my life, I was in Drama and I wore the huge black glasses. Liam and Zayn helped though. 

They are always trying to make me admit that I miss Harry, I do (a whole lot) but I can’t. 

It hurts too much to think that there is a slight chance we won’t see each other again. He already broke half the promise he made four years ago. He was the only person I trusted when I was younger… How could I ever trust again?


	2. .:chapter one;.

.:chapter one:.

.:larry au:.

.:WARNING: contains; self-harm, bullying, name calling, and insecurities. If you are triggered easily please be cautious. And if some of the things in the book have happened to you, feel free to message me :):.

 

.:Louis’ POV:.

I yawned as I felt a rhythm of frequent pokes in my cheeks. The little fingers prodding at my skin in anticipation. As I slowly opened my tired eyes I heard two really girly giggles, and a new body joining me on the queen-sized bed.

“Wake up, Lou-bear! It’s your birthday”

I internally smiled and completely opened my eyes to come forward to my twin sisters, Phoebe and Daisy. Phebs was jumping excitedly around the room as Daisy was cuddled up to me and nuzzling her nose in my shoulder. “Morning girls,” I greeted them, my voice soft but quite raspy. 

“Morning, Mum made you a very special breakfast and if you don’t eat it now, I will,” Phoebe said.

“Oh will you now?” I smirked earning a shrieking ‘yes’ and both twins running out of my room in a hurry. I slowly got up and headed toward my bathroom to wash my teeth and relieve myself from holding it in that long night. As I got downstairs I could hear Lottie and Felicity fighting over the last piece of bacon on the plate, and warning mum that I was awake. I silently stepped behind Lottie, blowing air in the back of her neck.

“Aaah! Louis that’s not funny! Mum, Lou scared me!” She whined, Mum laughed and jogged towards me to give me a hug.

“Happy birthday baby boy,” she said, smiling at me.

“Thanks Mum.” 

“I made you pancakes,” she smiled, earning a smile back from me, I proceeded to grab a plate and filling it with food. 

“Remember Lou; Niall, Liam and Zayn are coming over tonight for Christmas Eve’s dinner and your birthday dinner.”

“I know Mum,” I said with a mouthful of bacon.

“Also we got a big surprise for you later on today,” Mark, my stepdad, said walking into the kitchen. He walked over to me, kissed my head, and stole a piece of my bacon. How rude.

“Can’t wait,” I said in all honestly, they’ve been reminding me of this said surprise for a whole week. I asked Zayn, Liam and Niall, but they also didn’t know what it was. I thought it was gonna be a car but they already gave me one about a month ago as a graduation present. So conclusion; no idea what the surprise is. 

“Today you relax and then your surprise, then the dinner,” Mum said and I nodded along.

“Finish your breakfast and if you want, you can take the girls to the arcade,” Mum added handing me £50, having me gaping at the amount.

“Uh ok, wanna girls?” I asked and they squealed a ‘yes’.

 

.:Harry’s POV:.

“Harry come one we are gonna miss our flight!”

“Don’t rush me!” I yelled back to Gemma. “I need to look perfect,” I muttered after, running my fingers through my curls. I fixed my shirt, tucking one side inside. Not liking how it looked I took it out, sighed and walked out of my room, with my suitcase. I grabbed my Polaroid camera in its case and walked out the front door making sure that it was locked.

“Finally, come on, mum is already in the car with Robin.”  
Following Gemma, I put the suitcase in the trunk and sat in the back. Robin was driving and mum was in the passenger seat. After Gemma slid in beside me, we drove off to the airport. After emptying the trunk, we passed security check, and sat down as we waited for our plane to arrive from its former flight.

“Harry, Gem, Here. It’s a fourteen hour flight go get us all some snacks,” Robin said handing us $40 to Gemma. We both nodded and headed over to a store in the corner of our gate. We got some snacks for all of us, paid, and hurried back since we started to board. We handed to snacks to mum and Robin and slowly boarded the plane. I sat next to Mum while Gem and Robin were separated. I hooked my camera to my neck and let it fall to my lap lightly. 

“You excited Harry?” Mum asked

“Yeah, nervous too,” I stuttered slightly, fiddling with fingers.

“Why? You’ve been best friends since forever.”

“We haven’t talked in like six month…”

“Harry! Why?” 

“…Nick…” 

“Oh well, that’s no excuse.”

I nodded, and sighed, settling my head on the back of the chair, closing my eyes.  
I felt soft hands rubbing my curls, and a voice whisper, “Don’t worry Hun, I’m sure he’ll forgive”  
Yeah well I’m not so sure, quickly after I fell asleep.  
I should explain; when I was about fifteen I moved to New York when my step-dad got a better job there. That led to me having to break-up with my secret boyfriend Louis. It’s not that I was ashamed of being with him, not at all. We just felt that it would be better not to tell our parents, I mean we stayed at each other’s houses all the time, if we had chosen to tell our parents about our relationship it would of have been obvious that our ‘brotherly’ affection would be stopped. Not because our parents wouldn’t support us; because it wouldn’t be ‘brotherly’ anymore. So I moved. I kept contact with Louis. But I guess casually we just stopped. Another reason that Louis and I stopped talking was Nick. Nick Grimshaw; my ex-boyfriend, my all too possessive, all too judgmental, all too cocky, ex-boyfriend. I’m now nineteen in which would make Louis twenty. During these four years I’ve always been saying that I’d go back to the UK and go to Man U to major in Photography. Well Louis and I have always said that we’d go to Man U together. He’d major in dramatic arts and I’d major in Film. But I lost interest in that so I went with Photography. A few months ago mum had told me that Louis’ mum had told her that Louis decided to take a gap year and just mainly helped his mum at her job.

The next that I woke up, my mum was shaking me awake.

“What?” I mumbled groggily. 

“They’re serving us some snacks, what do you want?” She asked me jerking her chin towards the woman in a blue suit with a grey cart filled with varieties of food.

“I’m not that hungry really,” I shrugged and closed my eyes once again.

“Just… We’ll take those,” She sighed. As the woman let out a silent ‘here you go ma’am’, I rolled my eyes at my mother ability to not take the hint that I’m not hungry. It isn’t even a hint; I told her I wasn’t hungry! 

“11 hours left…” My mum poked at me.

“M’kay thanks.”

“Harry, are feeling okay?” She asked placing her hand softly at my forehead.

“Yes, no, mum. Yes I’m fine it’s just, this is a little nerve-wracking that’s all.” 

“Hun, I don’t think he’ll react negatively if that’s what’s got you so nervous. I mean what’s the worst that can happen?”

“He slaps me?” 

“Love, that won’t happen! He used to be very fond of you. Very,” She laughed at my subtle answer.

“What are you implying, woman?” I said turning my head to her, squinting my eyes in mystery at her comment. Her very quirky –blunt– comment might I say.

“Nothing, nothing, love.” She said as she shook her hands in a dis as a giggle left her mouth. She’s unto me. Wait, what do I have to hide?

“Hmm,” I hummed. 

“I promise, Harry.” She said through her laughs. 

“Whatever,” I said grabbing the bag of food she had so ignorantly taken for me.

2 trips to the bathroom, 6 bags of snacks, 3 naps, 4 slight arguments with Gemma, and way too many conversations with my mum later we had finally arrived to the -oh most waited- airport for a couple months. 

“You should by a flower for Louis, maybe he’ll forgive you,” Gemma laughed pointing to a cart filled with a bunch of different flowers in the far corner of the gate.

“Ugh Gem!” I groaned. 

“What? C’mon I’m not kidding; it’s a nice gesture…” She shrugged.

“You think I should?” I asked her seriously. 

“Oh my god, yes, I’d die if any guy got me flowers!” She gasped, putting her hand over her heart.

“But Louis isn’t a girl Gem…” 

“Still.”

“Ugh fine, c’mon,” I gave in and walked by her side to the flower cart.

“Get him a single rose, it’s very romantic.” 

“Um okay,” We kept walking until an old lady greeted us at her station. 

“Hello darlings, a beautiful bouquet for this very beautiful young lady?” 

“Ew no, I’m his sister.” Gem said in disgust.

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“Yeah no it’s for a friend.” 

“Of course,” the lady winked.

“He’ll take a single rose, please,” Gem laughed.

“That’ll be a dollar and seventy-five cents.”

After paying her I walked alongside Gemma, a rose in hand. A friend of mums is picking us up and dropping us off at Louis’ parent’s flat. After gathering all of our belongings we all huddled inside the van mums friend had picked us up in. 

“So is there anything specific that we should do for the surprise?” Mum asked me, nudging me with her shoulder.

“Maybe we should enter first without Louis seeing us and then you enter when he opens the door,” Gemma volunteered. 

“Okay, I’m calling Jay.”

Thirty anticipated minutes later we finally parked in front of the flat. Still recognizable from a mile away, my old house was now painted dark grey. What a nasty color. 

“Jay’s opening the door now, Gem call Harry’s phone now and when Louis is coming down tell him to knock,” Mum said hurrying out of the car, Robin had my suitcase as well as his and Gemma had hers and mums. I thanked mum’s friends and got out of the rusty vehicle. 

I felt my phone vibrate and I instantly took it seeing Gemma’s contact name appear in the screen; ‘Poopieface <3’.

“We’re inside the kitchen. Louis is just finishing up taking a shower,” Gemma slightly whispered to me. I could hear my mum gushing at Jay and Robin greeting Mark.

“Okay, Jay says you can ring the doorbell now.”

So I did.

 

.:Louis’ POV:.

After I arrived from the arcade with my sisters I hurried upstairs to take a shower. After I began debating myself at what the surprise my parents had been planning for a while now was, I scrubbed my body clean and rinsed my hair. Quickly drying myself, I hurried to my room across the hall and changed into a white button up with sleeves a little above the elbow. Pulling up some light blue dress pants, I slipped on some white vans. After letting my hair dry I used some hair spray to style it up in a quiff. 

I heard a knock from down stairs, mum yelling “Lou? Can you get that?”

I went downstairs and stood to open the door, as I did my shoe lace caught up under the door, making me stubble on my own two feet, and lightly fall unto of the person by the door. 

“Oops?” I muttered as I straightened myself.

I looked up and gasped, my eyes going wide, my mouth opening and closing a million times, my heart beating faster than it has it four years. 

“Hi,” Harry said.

“H-Haz?”

“Hi Boo…”

“Oh my god,” I lightly cried and rushed my face into his chest. I sniffled, I couldn’t believe this… Wait, was this the -oh so waited- surprise mum had been talking about. No shit Louis, ya think?

"I never thought I'd see you again," I said after separating our bodies, his warm hands falling to my waist.

"I promised I would come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are unknown. This fanfiction is also posted on Wattpad.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait; two months without my laptop and was kinda lazy when I got it back. Enough with my excuses; I hope you like it. Comment? Xx


	3. .:chapter two:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um... idk what happened bc i've had this chapter written a long ass time ago and i had it updated on wattpad but not here????? so confused sorry.
> 
> theres alot of lyrics but just bc i wanted yall to get the image of whos singing what ^.^  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h297vLkHijQ

.:chapter two:.

.:larry au:.

.:WARNING: contains; self-harm, bullying, name calling, and insecurities. If you are triggered easily please be cautious. And if some of the things in the book have happened to you, feel free to message me :.

 

.:Louis’ POV:.

As I shuffle in closer to the tall body in front of me, I could hear feet shuffling towards our direction. A few coos later we separated and I could see Gem immediately involving me in another hug. I giggled lightly as we stumbled against the wall. After giving hugs to Anne and Robin, I smiled warmly and felt tears prickle my eyes. 

“Can I get another one?” Harry whispered in my ear. 

Not even contemplating it, I hurriedly wrapped my arms around his waist pressing my face unto his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and continued to  
press against me. My eyes watered and I sniffled trying to compose myself. 

“Please don’t cry…” Harry said resting his chin on top of my head. 

“You basically disappeared… I just-“

“I know, I know. I’m sorry; words can’t describe how sorry I am.”

“Why? I don’t – I thought – youtoldmeyoulovedme” I whispered. 

“Harry!” we heard a shriek. I slowly let you of Harry as Lottie ran over. 

“Lotts,” He smiled grabbing her from the waist and lifting her. 

“We missed you… ‘Specially Lou, he sulked for a million years…”

I looked up at them and saw Harry look at me sadly; I shrugged and wiped the tear that had fallen. The twins had busted into the room, not really recognizing Harry but saying ‘hello’ anyway. Fizzy had gone off to shower so she hadn’t seen Harry yet. 

“Harry, why don’t you come and help me in the kitchen, you know, like the old days?” Mum asked. He smiled and gave her a nod following her into the kitchen.  
Gemma immediately took my hand and led me towards the living room, settling on the soft sofa. 

“So tell me; what have you been up to, love?” she smiled at me and laid her head on my lap, looking up at me.

“Nothing really; just hanging with my mates and yeah… I took a gap year, I’m starting classes soon.”

“Really, what are you gonna major in?” 

“Performing arts, I stared in Grease as Danny. Little nerve-wrecking but I don’t know, I really enjoyed it.”

“That’s good! Harry starting this year too; Man U.”

“I-I’m going there too.” 

“Oh really? I had no idea,” She was smirking. Huh?

I heard Anne and Mum chatting in the kitchen, Robin and Mark going down to the basement, which is the ‘man cave’, and my sisters running around the house. Gem and I kept talking for about half hour when my mum said; “Lou, Liam, Niall, and Zayn are here!” 

I lightly took Gemma’s head and lifted it up to stand up. I then jogged to the front door where mum was greeting my mates. 

“Hey.” I smiled at them as they entered. 

“Hi Lou-Lou,” Niall gushed and took me into a hug. 

I laughed but hugged back either way, Liam and Zayn hugged me at the same time when Harry came in. 

“Boo, I got you a br- Oh hey,” 

“Um, lads this is Harry. Haz these are Niall, Liam, and Zayn.” I told him pointing at each of them.

“The Harry?” Niall asked cautiously. I nodded at him looking at the ground. 

“Mhhm.” Niall glared at me and then Harry. 

“Um? Brownies?” Harry offered.

Niall’s eyes immediately lit up and he grabbed one off the plate Harry was holding. Placing it fully in his mouth, he gave a silent moan.

“Okay, I like you now,” he said grabbing another brownie and going into the kitchen probably to go find some more food. I chuckled at him, but silenced when Liam gave me straight look. 

“I got my eyes on you,” Zayn said grabbing a brownie and following Niall. Liam stayed in his place, just not moving, looking straight at me. He eyes were practically burning into my soul. This look I only ever got when I talked about Harry when we had recently lost contact. 

“Liam… Don’t.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Just go with Niall, okay?”

“It’s not okay but I should stop him before he eats all your food,” then he left. 

“Sorry ‘bout them…”

“No, no, no, no… If I’m correct you probably told them about me, and that’s okay, I guess they hate me.,” he sighed lightly. He looked so sorry, and so lovely. 

“C’mon let’s go to the kitchen.” I said taking my index finger and hooking it with his and dragging his to the kitchen where mum was introducing the lads to Anne. 

“Oh Lou, can you please help Harry get his suitcase and take it to your room?”

“My room?”

“We are staying for two days… Until our new house is completely empty. Hope you’re okay with that?” 

“Um yeah of course yeah no problem,” I nod and signal to Harry outside to get his luggage that had been set on the front lawn. 

“How’d they get there?”

“Mum’s friends put them there I think.”

He grabbed his and I lead him up stairs to my room. He set his suitcase next to the door and smiled warmly at me looking around the room. 

“Hasn’t changed.”

“Well I got new covers and the walls are red now um yeah.” 

He nodded, “I am really sorry, boo. My excuses aren’t even valid b-but I just got into a really bad relationship, I just didn’t know what to do I just wanted to come back here and be with you.”

I gaped at him looking at him sadly his eyes sparkling in the dim light of my room. 

“Look I um… I don’t really know what to say. Yesterday I was moping because I was thinking ‘bout you and now you show up at my front door and we’re gonna be going to the say UNI, you can’t just show up like this. I want you here though, I’m glad you are here. I’ve missed you like hell, ‘arry. You don’t even know the beginning of it.”

“I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere. I can promise you this.”

“You wanna take a shower or something? Not that you stink or anything! Just that you’ve been in an airplane for a bunch of hours and-“

“Lou.” He interrupted me. “It’s okay.” He then nodded. I went to grab a towel and gave it to him. I left him to it and headed downstairs. 

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into, Louis?” I was stopped abruptly in the hallway by Liam.

“No.” I answered honestly. 

“He left you Lou. He left you vulnerable and insecure and so so broken. I don’t want to see you like that again.”

“Boo you sti- oh oops.” I heard Harry and turned around. My eyes open widely. He had the blue towel I had given him wrapped around his waist. His tattoos visible and damn.

“Y-You got tattoos?” I was forcing back a moan I just couldn’t handle it right now. I was so overwhelmed with all the events that past hour I just- no. 

“Um yeah…” 

Hot. 

“Louis you’re drooling come one let’s leave Harry to shower at peace” Liam said taking my forearm leading me downstairs. 

“When did he get so hot? He used to be so awkward and clumsy and a little chubby and now he is just wow.” 

“Yeah I know puberty hit him like a bus,” I shrieked as I saw Gemma looking at me and Liam knowingly. 

“Imma just- go yeah.” I hurried of to the kitchen where Zayn was throwing brownie bits and Niall’s mouth. 

“Oh love! Harry is going to Man-U too!” Mum said when I sat on a stool.

“Yeah I know.” I muttered. How am I going to survive?

\--

“I’m back” I heard Harry announce. He was in a different pair of jeans with a simple white t-shirt and some brown ugly used looking boots. 

“Yay,” Gemma muttered sarcastically. 

Harry sat next to my laying both his arms on the counter top. His long fingers playing with the loose chips of the counter, making small talk, some unknown tune had  
begun to come out of Harry’s mouth in a rhythmic hum. Few seconds had passed when I internally slapped myself.

“That’s our song.” I stated looking at him softly playing with the bottom hem of his shirt. 

“Yeah…” 

“And I need you… And I miss you… And now I wonder.... If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by ‘cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight”

“Sick voice lad.” Niall exclaimed.

“Thanks mate. Have you heard Louis’? It’s a hundred times better.” 

“Um no no no.”

“Oh yes lovely, you’ve got a beautiful voice. Go on and show Anne with your piano.” Mum squealed lightly. 

“Um I-I-”

“Sing that song with Harry…” I heard Gemma so I looked at her only to see her smirking. 

“My guitar is in Zayn’s car.”

“To the living room then.” 

Before I knew it everyone had already gathered into the living room. Harry was the only one in the kitchen with me. 

“You’ll be fine yeah? It’s just family.”

“Um yeah yeah sure.” 

Harry placed his hands on my neck and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before taking my hand and we walked to the living room where Niall had already gathered his  
guitar and was strumming lazily to some random tune Liam was muttering. Niall laughed when he messed up and Liam pressed a quick peck to the corner of his mouth making him flush red. Anne and Mum were huddled up in the loveseat. Robin and Mark were leaned up against the bookcase sipping on some wine. Zayn was huddled up against Liam when Gemma went and plopped herself next to him, she smiled at him friendlily and her gaze fixed on us. I ignored her and hurried to the piano. Harry sat next to me just not facing the piano keys. 

“You start.” I told him quickly and started playing before he could protest. Niall quickly nodded and caught up with the tune. 

Then Harry started singing.

“Making my way downtown  
walking fast  
faces pass  
and I'm home bound

staring blankly ahead  
just making my way  
making a way  
through the crowd”

His voice was so raspy and deep and it had certainly changed since the last time I had seen him. It was my turn to sing now and honestly my voice cracked in the first verse. 

“And I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder....” I sing lightly not forcing my voice.

“If I could fall  
into the sky  
do you think time  
would pass me by  
'cause you know I'd walk  
a thousand miles?” Our voices mashed together and formed harmony. He turned his body so he was facing the keys and placed his hand on top of mine making me shiver. 

“If I could  
just see you  
tonight” Harry sang and Niall started to strum his guitar a little harder.

“It's always times like these  
when I think of you  
and I wonder  
if you ever  
think of me” I sang trying to keep my voice steady.

“'Cause everything's so wrong  
and I don't belong  
living in your  
precious memory” Harry sang and his words felt so honest and warm making me feel all fuzzy.

“'Cause I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder....”

“If I could fall  
into the sky  
do you think time  
would pass me by  
'cause you know I'd walk  
a thousand miles  
if I could  
just see you  
tonight?” We sang together as Harry made silly faces at me.

“And I, I  
don't want to let you know  
I, I  
drown in your memory  
I, I  
don't want to let this go  
I, I  
don't....”  
I played the high notes making Harry smile and chuckle lightly at me probing my temple with his nose.

“Making my way downtown  
walking fast  
faces pass  
and I'm home bound” I sang.

“Staring blankly ahead  
just making my way  
making a way  
through the crowd” Harry sang taking his hands of mine and poked my ribs making me stifle a laugh.

“And I still need you  
and I still miss you  
and now I wonder....”

“If I could fall  
into the sky  
do you think time  
would pass us by  
'cause you know I'd walk  
a thousand miles  
if I could  
just see you...?” Harry sang

“If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight” I sang completely since harry had left me hanging making my cheeks flush red.

I heard Gemma coo at us and Anne started clapping, Jay following. 

“You really do have a lovely voice.”


	4. .:chapter three:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you likes :)

.:chapter three:.

.:larry au:.

.:WARNING: contains; self-harm, bullying, name calling, and insecurities. If you are triggered easily please be cautious. Thanks for reading :) :.

.:Louis’s POV:.

Harry and I remained on the piano chair while everybody kept talking and catching up and going down memory lane. I sat there my left thigh lightly touching Harry’s as he leaned back propping his shoulders above the wooden case covering the keys, his legs bent while my right leg was hooked under my left thigh. Mum was reciting some old story about the time Lottie and I had a cake eating competition and I just threw cake at her cause I was losing.

“Lou remember that one time in drama you almost fell off the roof,” I hear Niall cackle.

“Let’s not revisit that nightmare.”

“No, bro, it was gold.”

“You almost fell of a roof?” Harry asks from besides me.

Before I could even respond Niall butts in, “Yeh brownie boy, we were rehearsing Fiddler on the Roof and Tevye here thought it’d be okay to lean forward because he was sitting down. Thank god Ian was there to hold him up,” and he continues laughing at my near death experience.

The oven’s timer rings –thank god- and we head to the dining room where mum had previously set everything up. By instinct I sit next to Liam and Harry decides to sit next to me. I smile at Liam before looking at me in the eyes and my smile instantly falls. The room was loud as my sisters argued over shit and Mark and Robin discussed sports so Harry decides to ask the worst question he could ask next to Liam.

“So who’s Ian?”

I’m about to answer but yet once again a friend decides to answer. “Lou’s boyfriend… he’s in his second year old college now… yes studying to be a doctor. Quite a lad.” Liam says. Harry opens his mouth in an o-shape and closes it a second later. I hit Liam on his arm and mutter “Ex-boyfriend you twat.”

Harry shuffles uncomfortably and Gemma notices. “Hey Harold, have you told Lou about you pictures? They’re quite fantastic.” I see Harry mouth a “thank you” and he sighs.

“Um no… they’re just mostly wedding pictures and trees and stuff.”

“Well yes but they’re fantastic… He has an album full of pictures from his polaroid make sure to show the lads later, yeah?”

“Um… sure,” and that’s all he says for a few minutes. 

“Have you decided on what you want to study?” he asks me, interrupting my banter with Zayn who’s sitting across of me.

“Yes um... majoring in drama then minoring in literature and basic education, ya know if the whole actor thing doesn’t work out.”

“I’m sure it will. You always were a little drama queen when we were younger,” and he laughs.

“Tell me about it,” Gemma sighs exasperatedly. “I remember one time, Harold and Lou were playing, I think, monopoly or something and Louis literally went on a full on rant on why he needed to be the dog and then another one on when he lost and how Harry had “cheated”.

He remembers. He remembers because he remembered how Gemma told Harry to let me had the dog since I’m always acting like “a lil’ bitch”.

Dinner went by rather smoothly. Harry and I barely talked which made me nervous for the upcoming awkwardness we’d encounter in my bedroom later on that night. 

It was later that night that Niall, Liam and Zayn left. Niall left giving Harry a bump on the shoulder followed by Zayn not really saying anything and Liam giving him a death   
glare.

Lottie will be sharing her room with Gemma in which she didn’t complain. Anne and Robin are staying in the guest bedroom while Harry slept in mine. As Anne helped mum clean the kitchen and all, Mark and Robin headed off to the basement once again. The girls were already falling asleep and mum hurried them off to their bedrooms or “Santa Clause won’t come”. I noticed the rose harry had gotten me in the living room and picked it up and headed to my bedroom with it tucked under my nose. I catch glimpse of Gemma and Harry whispering in the hallway next to Lottie’s room. Gemma was already in her blue hoodie and black sweats while Harry was clutching his pajamas in his hand. They stop whispering once they see me and I think Harry smiles when he sees me with the rose but I hurry into my room. I lean back into the door and place the rose on top of my drawer next to a baby picture of me and Lottie. I take off my shirt and put on a light grey sweater and a darker grey sweatpants. As I start walking towards my nightstand to insert the charger into my phone I hear the door open and assume it is Harry.   
When I sit on my bed I turn my head to the door and see Harry now closing it. He’s now wearing a white tank top which says “the 1975” in black bold letters and black loose shorts. 

“Hi,” he says with a smile which makes my drop my phone to the carpet.

“Oops,” I follow to grab my phone. 

“I’m sorr-“

“I’m sorr-“we both say.

“I’m sorry about today… like it’s you’re birthday and I kinda ruined it at dinner and it was awkward so I’m sorry. And don’t say it’s okay because it’s not, Boo. Nothing I did was okay, me ignoring you for some stupid guy, who wasn’t really worth it, was not okay, me barging in to your home without your consent was not okay. I didn’t really know how you’d react… I was just hoping you wouldn’t hit me or something because I missed you Louis. I still miss you.”

“You’re here now and no it wasn’t okay and you did cause a lot of pain but you’re Harry. You’re still the awkward and clumsy Harry from 4 years ago. And I don’t know if things will go back to the way they were but I don’t hate you.”

“We need to catch up on so much.” Harry told me with a smile and I nodded. He walked towards the bed and sat crossing his legs on the end and leaning back so his back would touch the wall. He put his phone to vibrate and placed it next to him and looked up at me intently. I stared at him weirdly and crossed my legs to my chest and leaned back to the headboard. 

“Oh I got you something for your birthday!” he suddenly claimed at got up to his suitcase digging out a box the size of a book. He walked back to his original position and places the gift on the bed next to my hips. I raised an eyebrow and slowly picked it up. Placing it next to my ear, I shook it but no sound came through. I hear him chuckle so I pout at him and unwrap the wrapping paper. It’s a photo album. I blush and give him a smile and open the first page to see a baby picture of me. The following pages continue to display pictures of both of us and then mum and my sisters. I think mum must have sent him a couple of pictures from my plays because they’re there along with pictures of Zayn and the lads. 

“Wow thank you Harry. Really thank you.” I smile and place the album next to my phone and throw my arms around him to hug him. He chuckles and places both hands on my back. After we let go I sigh.

“So how are you?” 

“I’m good yeah. You?”

“Fine yeah.” 

After what seems like one hour turned out to be four. Four hours of mindless talking, catching up and reliving old memories. 

“You remember our first kiss?” and that he brings it up. 

“Vaguely…”

“Vaguely? Vaguely my ass. It was sweet. We were so corny!” he laughs.

“Ha yes I remem-“before I could finish, Gemma walks in with an annoyed face.

“Ok lads I know you need to catch up and all and be all cute but some of us have had a fourteen hour flight and didn’t get a lot of sleep because of a certain curly headed Harold fidgeting so please lower your voices!” she says and walks back out the room.

I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh and check the time on Harry’s phone. 

“Shit it’s three in the morning!” I tell him.

“Oops?” He laughs. I catch a glimpse of his phone again and it had a bunch of texts from “Grimshaw” but I shrug it off. 

I lay down and cover myself with a blanket as Harry moves to the other side and does the same. It’s not long before I can relax myself and obtain a steady heartbeat and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are unknown. This fanfiction is also posted on Wattpad. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Really excited for this! xx


End file.
